


Taking my time back

by sonicsora



Category: CyberSix
Genre: Adoption, Character Death, Clones, Found Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Off Screen Death, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: She may run face long into a trap, but, Cybersix will never leave a child to suffer. Much less another Cyber.





	Taking my time back

She tucks the girl against her chest, she can feel the little girl in her arms shivering. It takes so much effort for Cybersix not to cry herself. The state this girl is in, it is all but criminal and leaves her wanting to scream. No child deserves this, no one deserves to live like this. 

“_Shh_, _shh_, it’s all right now.“ Her voice all but shakes as she cradles the injured child close. She kicks over the rusting cage the girl had been in, sparing it one last glance before darting forward towards the entrance of the lab. Cybersix doesn't intend to linger in this hellish place any longer than she has to. 

She pushes through the lab doors, making what comforting sounds she can manage. The girl simply cries against her as she clings desperately. She like any child wants safety, protection, the promise of love and Cybersix cannot abide by her suffering any longer. She tucks the girl's head under her chin, wishing she could do more, but they need to move. 

“I shouldn’t be surprised, your softness would bring you here. A child in danger is practically catnip for someone with a soft heart.” Von Richter’s voice startles Cybersix, she whips around to find the man observing her with clear interest from the hallway. 

He strokes his chin, “I should have done this sooner, shouldn’t I? Certainly would have saved me time.” He eyes her from behind his glasses, "You walked right into this, it's almost _comical_." 

Cybersix’s expression darkens, anger boiling over as she wraps her cape around herself as some kind of shield between her creator and the clone child. “This will never be home. You certainly can’t keep us here.”

“Ah, my dear, that is where you’re-“ He is all but unaware of a panther lurking behind him. He’s unaware until its too late. His screams bounce against the enclosed walls as Cybersix buries her face in the girl's hair, “Don’t look, don’t look.” She murmurs keeping her cape wrapped around both of them. 

The cries quiet down as the man goes still and limp. Data Seven walks over to join them, there is no joy in death, just a tired edge to the way the other experiment walks. Cybersix drops a hand from within her cape to stroke the top of his head. "Let go home, brother."


End file.
